Episode 4296 (27th February 2006)
Plot Andy and Daz take revenge on the Kings. As payback for getting away scot-free yesterday Andy and Daz break into the Kings' development site office and set to work at destroying everything. Later when Jimmy sees the site office devastation he vows that the Sugdens won't get away with their latest reprisal. However Matthew reminds him that whatever he touches gets messed up and states that he will deal with it. Later that day finding Jack, Matthew congratulates the Sugden clan on having the last laugh by trashing the office. News to him, Jack is genuinely baffled, but Matthew warns that they're quits now. A troubled Jack realises his boys have been up to no good and heads up to Butler's Farm to confront them. Furious with Andy and Daz, Jack makes them promise they will never do anything like that again. Matthew is feeling the weight of responsibility. The environmental officer explains to Matthew that he found high concentrations of antifreeze in the soil on the development but without hard evidence there's nothing further he can do. Matthew is pleased but covers any smugness when Powell, suspecting there was something nefarious afoot, reckons the Kings should be more careful in future. Matthew is clearly weary thinking about all the complaints and cock-ups he's had to deflect today. Betty susses that Alan's not happy to be staying on at lonely Holdgate Farm and persuades Steph and Adam to help get Alan back into Keepers Cottage, where he belongs. Adam thinks it's a good idea and he and Steph agree to help. When Betty arrives at Holdgate Farm with Steph and Adam to pack up Alan's things, Alan is surprised and agrees although he is disappointed that Steph still isn't ready to forgive him. Moving into Keepers Cottage, Alan hopes to Betty that he and his daughter will be able to repair their relationship one day. The police inform Andy that Katie has been in a serious car accident which killed her father. He heads off to the Leeds Royal Hospital where he is shaken to see Katie in a coma. Chas informs Lisa that she's back for good as although her leg is much improved, the Army have deemed her unfit for active service. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Heather Banks - Fiona Egan *Nurse Townroe - Susie Hawthorne Locations *King's River construction site - Construction site and office *Home Farm - Dining room and hallway *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and hallway *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Leeds Royal Hospital - Corridor and Katie's room Notes *First appearance of Katie Sugden since 11th May 2005 as Sammy Winward returned from maternity leave. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,440,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes